Just Ask Namjoon
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Tentang Yoongi yang mengabaikan Jimin karena dia menolak lirik buatannya. /YoonMin


Just Ask Namjoon

.

.

.

WARNING: seribu persen gak jelas, cuma khayalan

.

.

.

Yoongi kesal. Dia benar-benar kesal. Bisa juga disebut kecewa. Ya, dia kecewa. Jimin tidak memercayainya. Jimin tidak suka liriknya. Yoongi bukan orang yang mudah marah atau, ya, secara general, peduli akan hampir semuanya. Min Yoongi adalah orang yang realistis. Dia jarang menunjukan emosinya jika itu tidak perlu. Tapi, tadi, ah tidak, sejak dua hari yang lalu, dia mengabaikan Jimin. Apa pun yang jimin katakana akan dia jawab dengan, "Tanya saja Namjoon."

Seperti saat kemarin Jimin meminta Yoongi mengambilkan garpu, yang persis ada di depannya, tapi Yoongi menjawab Jimin, "Minta tolong saja pada Namjoon," dengan nada yang luar biasa dingin. Semua orang terdiam detik itu juga dan Namjoon tersedak. Namjoon benar-benar tidak mau ikut canpur dalam urusan percintaan siapa pun, tapi tanpa sadar dia sudah terbawa jauh dalam masalah Yoongi dan Jimin.

Jimin menangis selama lima belas menit saat Yoongi mengabaikannya setelah sebuah konser di Jepang. Apa pun yang Jimin minta, Yoongi selaul menjawabnya dengan kalimat paling menyebalkan yang dia pernah dengar dalam dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya.

" _Tanya saja pada Namjoon."_

" _Minta tolong saaj pada Namjoon.'_

" _Mungkin Namjoon lebih tahu."_

Seokjin butuh lebih dari dua puluh menit untuk menenangkan Jimin karena Yoongi benar-benar mengabaikan Jimin.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu Yoongi menulis lirik lagu untuk jimin, untuk duet mereka di Muster tahun ini. Yoongi membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati, tapi Jimin meminta bantuan Namjoon untuk memperbaiki liriknya, lirik yang dia tulis dengan sengenap hati sambil terus menatap sebuah mini poster Jimin yang sengaja dia sembunyikan di studionya. Tentu saja Yoongi marah. Dia tersinggung. Jimin percaya pada musikalitas, lirik, dan komposisi musik milik Namjoon tapi tidak percaya pada lirik buatanya.

"Yoongi _hyung_?"

Penjahatnya sudah datang. Jimin mengintip malu-malu di balik pintu kamarnya. Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk memasukan barang-barang kebutuhannya utnuk bermalam di studio.

"Yoongi _hyung_!" Kali ini Jimin merengek.

Sesungguhnya Jimin yang merengek dengan suara lucu seperti sekarang ini adalah kelemahan Yoongi, tapi kali ini dia berhasil memerintah tubuhnya untuk tetap diam dan mengabaikan Jimin.

"Oh Tuhan! Yoongi _hyung_ , kau masih mengabaikanku?" Jimin bergumam sendu. Suaranya terdengar pilu sampai membuat Yoongi ingin berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya, menciumnya dan mengucapkan kata maaf ribuan kali. Tapi, sekali lagi, Yoongi berterimakasih pada fungsi otaknya yang berhasil mengalahkan jeritan hatinya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , aku butuh bantuan!" Jimin merengek lagi.

"Ya?" Yoongi menjawab seadanya tanpa menatap Jimin. Ah, sialan. Dimana dia letakkan buku liriknya? Dia membuangnya asal saat dia tahu Jimin memilih lirik buatan Namjoon daripada lirik buatannya.

"Kau mengabaikanku?" Jimin berkata lemah. Pelan, penuh nada kecewa dan sedih. Sekali lagi, Yoongi hampir memeluknya.

"Aku akan ke studio, kau bisa minta Namjoon membantumu." Yoongi sudah berusaha mengatakannnya tanpa nada sarkas, tapi dia gagal. Benar-benar gagal.

" _Hyung_?' Suara Jimin terdengar bergetar. Itu membuat tubuh Yoongi juga bergetar. Oh. Jimin _nya_ akan menangis.

"Aku benar-benar sibuk, maaf." Yoongi membenci dirinya sendiri saat otaknya bekerja lebih cepat sebelum dia sempat berpikir. Sedetik kemudian dia bergerak pergi, meninggalkan Jimin yang terdiam di sebelah pintu kamarnya dengan wajah murung.

.

Yoongi diam di studionya selama tiga sampai lima jam penuh. Yang dia lakukan hanya melamunkan Jimin. Jimin yang murung. Jimin yang bersedih. Jimin yang menangis-itu dia. Yoongi tidak bisa membayangkan Jimin menangis.

Dengan terburu-buru, dia memasukan ponsel dan barang-barangnya lain ke dalam tasnya. Dia harus pulang. Dia sudah terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan sekarang.

.

Saat Yoongi sampai di _dorm_ , dia disambut oleh kegelapan. Dia melihat Namjoon tertidur di sofa dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya. Yoongi mengernyit tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin Namjoon terlalu lelah? Atau dia bertengkar dengan Jungkook?

Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia menyalakan lampu dan disambut oleh Jimin yang terlelap di atas kasurnya. Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Jimin?" panggil Yoongi. Ya, mereka butuh bicara. Sekarang juga.

Yoongi mengguncang bahu Jimin perlahan. Pukul dua dini hari. Ya, mereka butuh bicara.

Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin yang perlahan membuka matanya. Jmin mengusap wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil pada Yoongi. _Fucking cute_. Tentu saja Yoongi tidak bisa marah pada Park Jimin.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

Bukan. Bukan tiu yang Yoongi mau tanya. Ah, kali ini dia menyesal otaknya berpikir lebih cepat daripada hatinya. Jimin cemberut dan rasanya hati Yoongi tergores oleh sebilah pisau. Tapi, ya, mungkin otaknya kali ini benar-benar bekerja lebih cepat dari hatinya, karena otaknya memerintahnya untuk diam dan mentap sinis Jimin.

"Uh, karena—uh-Seokjin _hyung_ tidur bersama Jungkook-"

"Ya dan Namjoon tidur di sofa?"

Jimin menengang. Dia paling tidak suka Yoongi memarahinya. Apalagi Yoongi yang menatapnya dingin. Jimin hanya ingin penampilannya dengan Yoongi hyung menjadi benar-benar bagus, karena dia sudah lama menginginkan ini. Jadi dia minta bantuan Namjoon.

"Karena aku mau binta tolong yang tidak bisa Namjoon _hyung_ bantu," kata Jimin dengan cepat. Bibirnya gemetar dan dia sibuk melirik kesana-sini untuk menghindari mata Yoongi yang menusuknya tajam.

"Ya dan?"

Jimin tidak menjawab Yoongi. Dia terdiam dan bergerak menuju Yoongi. Dia berdiri diam di depan Yoongi dan mnunduk. "Uh, maaf."

Ada satu rahasia yang Yoongi pendam sendiri dalam hidupnya yaitu; dia sangat suka cara Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat dia sedih. Yoongi hampir tertawa karena Jimin terlihat begitu manis sampai rasanya hatinya begitu teduh.

"Tolong jangan abaikan aku! A-aku minta maaf. Be-benar-benar minta maaf." Jimin mengatakan banyak hal tentang alasan mengapa dia meminta bantuan Namjoon, tapi Yoongi tidak mendengarnya. Dia sibuk menatap Jimin yang bergerak salah tingkah dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Ya, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Yoongi akhirnya tersenyum.

Satu lagi, Yoongi juga sekali saat Jimin terdiam kebingungan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tulus, tanpa dosa, kekanak-kanakan dan manis. Yoongi bukanlah orang yang menyukai sesuatu yang manis, dia lebih suka yang simpel dan, munurut Jimin, _membosankan_. Tapi Jimin adalah pengecualian.

"Uh, kalau begitu bantu aku!" Jimin ikut tersenyum. Dia dengan senang mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yoongi dan tersenyum lebar. Ya, Jimin yang tersenyum memang selalu yang terbaik.

"Ya?" Yoongi bertanya dengan semangat.

"Bisakah kita _quickie_? Atau kumohon, cium aku?" Jimin bertanya sambil mengembungkan pipinya seolah-olah dia meminta Yoongi membelikannya sebuah permen.

"Kau itu luar biasa, apa kau tahu itu?" Yoongi menggeleng.

Jimin tertawa. Dia tersenyum sampai matanya menghilang dan memeluk Yoongi. "Yoongi _hyung_ sudah kembali!"

"Jadi?" Yoongi menggoda.

"Cium aku?" Jimin juga menggoda.

Yoongi tertawa sebentar sebelum dia mencium jimin dengan penuh gairah. Dia menekan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jimin. Ah, baru dua hari, tapi rasanya sudah seribu tahun dia tidak mencium jimin. Rasanya seperti semua masalahnya hilang, seperti semua kekhawatirannya hilang, seperti semua bebannya hilang hanya Jimin yang dia ingat.

"Uh," Jimin mendesah pelan.

"Tidak untuk _quickie_ ," Yoongi menggeleng.

"Dasar pendendam!" Jimin sudah akan berteriak sampai Yoongi membelai punggungnya dan berbisik, "Mari bercinta dengan benar." Jimin terdim sambil tertawa geli. Oh tentu saja.

"Ya, dengan senang hati." Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Yoongi _hyung_ selalu tahu cara bercinta yang baik.

.

Fin.

a/n: ini apa ya? Drabble? Hehehe?

.

.

.

 **#BTS3rdMuster: Yoongi is STILL salty that Jimin asked Namjoon to fix the lyrics Yoongi wrote for him.**


End file.
